


Sherlock learns a few things

by Bowties_scarves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowties_scarves/pseuds/Bowties_scarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets attacked and has Sherlock to rescue her. Although Molly isn't the frail one like he thought.<br/>CHAPTER ONE: STARTING POINT<br/>CHAPTER TWO: THE DIRTY STUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock learns a few things

A muffled scream and a few swallowed words could be heard from the outside. Quiet threats whispered in an ear silencing the victim. This was all heard by none other than the Sherlock Holmes. Finally something interesting. Running to the window he sees the grungy and small man put his hand over the mouth of the helpless and frail Molly Hooper.  
"God Molly," Sherlock whispers as he grabs his overcoat quickly and runs out the door. As he steps outside he sees man trying to force her into the black and musky van, until the  
rat-like man was tapped lightly on the shoulder. Sherlock twists the mans arm back and throws him into the van whilst helping up the poor girl and bringing her into an embrace. Wrapping his arm around her they hustle inside. Molly tries holding back her tears as she looks up and down her bruised arms and legs. Luckily Sherlock gets to his room mates First Aid to patch her up.  
"Nothing broken, although those scratches under your eye look like they need tending." He lightly lifts her chin up taking a brief second to look in her eyes. He starts putting the anti-bacterial on her wound.  
"Thank you Sherlock. I can't believe how stupid I was thinking he was harmless," she looked down feeling tears welling up.  
"Molly, please you would've found a way out. You are smart unlike well.... most everyone." Molly gave a tiny laugh hoping it would help. Although the only thing that helped was Sherlock. As he sat with her comforting like he never does. A soft side of him, caring and sweet. They talked about anything and everything avoiding what had happened. Until around 4:00 am when finally Molly couldn't take it. After multiple drinks Molly was hysterical going on about how much death she sees (she is a pathologist for crying out loud!). He tried to get her to go to bed but she didn't want him to leave. After convincing and giving in he got in bed and really did try to fall asleep. HOW COULD HE SLEEP WITH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL NEXT TO HIM! He thought maybe after she falls asleep he could sneek out. Plan ruined. She soon laid her head on his chest. Not knowing what to do he just kept there. By the time Molly was in a deep sleep he was starting to enjoy it. She smelled like strawberries and he then very slowly and unconsciously wrapped his arm around her keeping her close. At 6:00 am he had let himself rest knowing he'll worry about in in the morning or should he say afternoon.  
When he woke up Molly was gone. After a moment of panic he heard the water turn off. Wait why was the water on? Before he got his answer a beautiful and naked girl stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Whoa!" he exclaimed before covering his eyes.  
"Good morning to you too." she said not attempting covering up, "Come on downstairs I'm hungry." Sherlock then got up and smiled at how he was following a naked woman downstairs. He started making breakfast which only included some cereal with orange juice but then again he didn't plan on a visitor. As he turned around he kept eye contact and attempted being calm and collective. Although Molly could tell he was uncomfortable.  
" Have you ever been with a woman before? Like been as in sex? Or then again have you kissed a girl? Might as well start out small here." Sherlock gave a choke out of surprise or really to stall because he didn't want to answer. He was ashamed of what he has done. He then sheepishly shook his head no. Molly didn't seem surprised. She dropped her spoon into her bowl declaring she was finished.  
"Come on the, I'll show you." She said grasping his arm and leading him away.


End file.
